In the machine tool field, automatic machining cycles have developed to such a point that the use of automatic tool changing devices to interchange tools from a machine tool spindle to a tool storage matrix, or reserve, has become rather commonplace. The continued use therefore of automatic tool changing devices has created a need and demand for increased tool storage capabilities and better means for containing a high density of tools.
Early tool storage matrices comprised elements such as a drum, looking like a "lazy susan," and having a plurality of tools along a circumference of a plate, oriented with tool axes parallel to the central axes of the rotatable plate. These prior art devices were limited because with increased tool density, the diameter of the tool storage plate grew accordingly. To obtain higher density packing, another type of tool storage matrix was developed which utilized a chain, wound in a serpentine fashion around driven and driving pulleys, wherein the tools were carried in tool pockets on the links of the chains. This type of device does promote a high density storage capability but increases the inertia of a tool storage system because of the mass which must be moved each and every time a new tool is to be selected. Further, tool changing time is increased because of the time that it takes for each and every tool to pass by a predetermined pickup point when it is desirable to change to tools.
Applicant feels through his design efforts, that he has achieved a tool storage matrix having the inherent good features of a chain device, yet one which provides an opportunity if so desired to decrease inertia seen by the tool indexing motor, and one which is capable of being operated faster when it is desired to present new tools and pockets to the predetermined part pickup position relative to the tool changer.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a tool storage matrix for an automatic tool changing machine tool which has a high density tool packing within the machine envelope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool storage matrix which may be quickly operated to present tools and tool pockets to a part interchange position.